Titanic 2 Sarah's Journey
by Bree Hale Cullen
Summary: Sarah’s Story is about a young girl 9 years old who boards RMS Titanic with her Mother and father and her older brother Jack 17 years old . She tells her story as it was when she was a child on Titanic.
1. Ship of Dreams

Intro

My name is Sarah May Lovett, and the story I'm about to re-tell to you is a tragic and heart breaking one, of my time when I was a child on the "dream" like ship, Titanic. I can still remember my frightening journey abroad Titanic. The 882 feet 9 inches long ship, with 2,200 souls on, with a total capacity of 3547 passengers and crew. People today still re-count their own tale of RMS Titanic to their children, and their children tell it to their children. People say that they themselves can see it, that they have a clear picture in their heads of the grad ship sinking down to the freezing Atlantic Ocean waters. Never to be risen again, to host the most wonderful party's or sleep in never been slept in beds. I however can picture it clearly, everything right down to the littlest details of the paintings on the walls, or the color of the paint in the rooms. The party's the ship held and who was ever invited to them. That's how it all started for me, as a child, boarding the now famous ship of all time with my family. The ship that separated us from one another and many others on board to. That's where I learned how to be brave and have what most women of the day didn't, courage and a voice, a voice which could be heard miles away. It was April 10th 1912 when I first saw RMS Titanic, shining down upon me; I was 9 years old at the time turning 10 on April 14 1912. That was the most memorable birthday I ever had and to this day even. How frightening it was and exiting at times. I' am 102 years old now, and while my body is here, still whole, old perhaps and grip pled with age, but still here, my heart and soul went down with Titanic, and the many people that went down with it. Trapped in the watery depths of the Ocean forever more, as I saw and heard cries of fathers, mothers and children disappear from site going deeper and deeper until reaching the bottom of the ocean's floor. Not every one made it out alive; there was an estimate of 712 survivors and of the 1523 people who perished from Titanic sinking, only 306 bodies were recovered. The ship struck an ice burg at 23:40 pm (ship's time) on April 14 1912 and sank the next day at 2:20 am. Now that you know a bit about Titanic that caused much pain to many, I will bring you back to when I was a child on Titanic and had nothing to fear, for a while anyway.

Chapter 1

The ship of Dreams

Here I' am, me, Sarah May Lovett, standing in front of RMS Titanic, holding onto my Father's hand as he helps me down from our automobile. My blond hair blowing nicely and freely in the wind, my eyes looking from one thing to the next and back again, my parents, brother and I are second class passengers on Titanic; we're traveling to New York to see my Grandparents. And so my Father can start his company, he's a banker and part time artist for little kid's amusement. He's a grand artist, when I was first born he drew me, every since I found out and was able to persuade mother into letting me have it it's always with me where ever I may go. My Mother is a designer for dresses, she's opening a company and paying people to steam and sew. She'd get Mandy, her old seamstress to sew and stitch to midnight, if needed, so I'd be able to "show it" off at one of Fathers "meeting parties". Mother never thought working as a woman was "appropriate" in any way; she wouldn't sew her own dresses if they needed to be sewed, she'd get Margaret to do that. When I asked her why I needed to learn then how to sew and stitch and what not, she turned and said sharply to me that, 'it is expected of us and that what man would ever marry you if you could not even sew your own shawl?' No man was the right answer. 'No mans going to wish to marry you if he believes you depend all on him.' And she walked away leaving me to ponder on my thoughts whizzing in and out of my about to explode mind. Marriage was and is a hassle, and to me it really was.

'Sarah, come here my child!' My Father called from a distance away. I ran to catch up to him. 'Stay close to me Sarah we don't want to loose you.' He then pulled my arm through the crook of his elbow. We boarded Titanic in the next couple of minutes, and then we were being led to our room by three maids. When we were settled and Mother was satisfied with arrangements, she made me take a long hot bath. I tried to protest, why did I need a bath when yesterday night I had one. But her only reply was, "Stop complaining Sarah May Lovett we are second class people in society and on this ship we will look are best." After that I kept my mouth shut tight and kept quietly to myself, but still I thought, even if we were sitting with third class passengers we would look our very best. My dress is a beautiful pink satin dress, that I'm afraid will get dreadfully dirty once I'm done wearing it. I can never seem to wear an elegant dress without hurting myself, cuts, scratches, bruises, or getting it dirty, ruined or both. She out my still damp hair in a high elegant bun and told me to keep out of trouble and try my hardest not to hurt, dirty or ruin my dress. I think the toughest one will be trying not to dirty or ruin my dress, it's not that I am a messy girl or that I'm not polite or uncivilized that I can't eat and keep myself clean. But dirt mysteriously finds its way on to me and the little accidents I have with the cuts and bruises are little silly things.


	2. Henry Pearson

Chapter 2

Henry Pearson

'Sarah'! My mother said, I looked up quickly to see her stern face but also to see a man about father's age maybe older who stood in front of me, his arm out stretched, I took it quickly. He didn't seem one bit mad at all. He smiled letting my hand go, turns to mother and father and asks if we'd like to join him and his wife at a table. As we followed I noticed that I wasn't the only younger one there, there was plenty of young children, some younger then myself some a little older then me. I sat as my mother told the waitress what I'd be having, and looked at the children who were younger then me, who were being taught table manners, how to talk politely how to walk with your head held high and your feet straight. Oh, I remember mother teaching me all those things, and having her call me ignorant for not wanting to learn the basics of "a lady soon to be". I looked away from a girl about eight whose mother was not letting her finish not even one small tart, instead I looked out the window to the chilly night, it was dark but light enough so you could still see the people outside, walking, talking, laughing as they watched the sun slowly disappear from view. "I wish I was out there too. Instead I'm sitting in here, I'm too trapped, I feel like I'm in a cage unable to break out and fly freely." As I ate in silence, listening to the adults and watching the children.

The clock read 5:30am but I didn't care, mother was so happy when Henry Pearson asked of we'd like to have breakfast with him and his wife tomorrow morning at 6:30am that she said yes with out really thinking anything of it until we came back from super that is. But she did let me have a lemon tart, a full lemon goodness tart, which I finished in 20 seconds at least. Mr. and Mrs. Dewitt and their sons Kevin and Max were standing beside Mr. and Mrs. Pearson as we entered the luxurious dining room. We were settled in near the fine fireplace and Mother just told me to put my napkin on my lap when Max started a conversation with me.

'Kevin, will be taking over his Father's company when he comes back from collage. He's smart and very good looking and will marry and have a family of his own, soon enough.' I over heard Mrs. Dewitt tell Mother, every mother's dream, that their children marry young enough. I shook my head and bit into my lemon tart; out of the corner of my eye I saw Max's puzzled look and expression. Instead of looking at him and explaining, I looked at Kevin instead, he seemed to have gone bright red at what his mother had said and desperately tried to look like he couldn't hear.

Kevin and Jack became good friends, they'd go down to the pool area and watch the girls sunbathing, swimming and sit with them. Sometimes Max and I would follow to have something to do, and every time all the girls would get "taken in" and be flirting with them. It was funny to watch, but Mother had said extremely irresponsible of them, Mrs. Dewitt had not thought this funny at all. Max and I had been standing right there when Mrs. Dewitt had told Kevin she better not find him doing that again, Kevin did not look to happy.

'So Sarah?' My Mother said in an odd tone of voice, 'Max and you are sure getting along all right, now aren't you?' Oh no, not this, please don't talk about this.

'What do you mean?' I tried my best to sound confused and not at all the bit scared. But at last it failed. She saw straight in, my eyes of terror, she probably knew, if not hear my rapidly pounding of my, once steady heart.

'Sarah May Lovett! Don't pretend with me!' She scolded; she took my hand and led me to the pale lavender sofa. 'Sit!' She said all too quickly. I sat down my legs folded, hands on my lap, very "lady-like" of me.

'I know you have feelings for him Sarah', she said, I looked up to see her smiling, a rather teasing smile, my Mother looked like a teenager again. But that wasn't saying much, she was already beautiful she looked in her twenties, though she really was thirty-four.


End file.
